Witch girl that stole my heart
by rikusmine
Summary: a musical story of love and magic for our two love birds Roxas and Namine other star's inclued. .


Witch girl that stole my heart. 

Roxas didn't know why he was following his friends to see some random female band. He loved music, but only music with a deep meaning and he told his friends Sora, Riku, Axel and Demyx this so many times and yet they had somehow dragged him along to this 'W.I.T.C.H. girls' consert.

Roxas had heard about the all girl band before on the radio and in tons of magerzies, but he never heard any of the songs that they sang. Axel and Demyx where the first to ever seen and heard the band and where hooked from the start.

After three or four conserts Sora and Riku soon where hooked to the bands music thanks to Axel and Demyx. But Demyx was the biggist fan out of all of them 'cus he meat one of the girls from the band and knew every snigle fact about the band, like the fact that all the first letter of the girls last names all spelt 'witch' and all that stuff.

"O.M.G.! THERE HERE!" screamed Demyx as the band came on stage. First up was a long blue haired girl with ice blue eyes, she went up to the D.J. set-up and started to mix-up some sounds. Loner Icecold.

"Alright! Here comes my hot stuff!!" yelled Axel as the next girl came up on stage. She had long dark hair and light green eyes, she went up to the keybord and slowly started to play, throwing a blow kiss towards Axel! Kina Trickyfire.

"Wooh! Olete!" Sora cried when the next girl came out. She had short brown hair and green eyes, she went up to the saxerphone and had a quick go on it. Olete Hotair.

"Yeah. Rock them out." Said Riku as the fourth girl steped out. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes, she went over to the green gitar and started to strum the strings. Angel Cutecat.

Roxas was about to leave, until the 5th menber came out. Roxas gasped, she was beitful, long blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She looked shy at first, but when she got the last item on stage, a white gitar, she looked more baver then ever. She walked up to the microphone and spoke.

"Hi there everyone! I'm Namine Willbond! And we are…!"

"W.I.T.C.H.!" all the girls shouted at the same time and started playing.

"We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H. We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

There is a place where darkness reigns.  
We've got the power to fight back.  
We save the day. United five as one.  
We can become more then you know,  
The heart will lead the way to what we can control.  
Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We fight the life, we fight the truth, this is our revolution.  
In day and night, we have the strength and courage.  
With all the nice, we bind the light,  
Together we will have the power to control.  
Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are..."

So far Roxas was spell-bound! He never thought that such a voice could sing like that! And every word shunk deep into his heart. There was a bit of a gitar solo before the next part of the song. 

"Our world is more than we see.  
There's danger that lies beneath.  
We fight to protect the free.  
(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

To protect the free...  
(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)  
Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...  
W.I.T.C.H!"

Everyone cheared as the girls finished their song, the band was just too good. Atfer a good half-a-hour of songs and music, everyone, exspet Roxas and his friends, left the consert. All the girls in the band jumped off the stage and walk into the dissappering crowd.

'Woah! Wait a sec! what are they doing? Don't they know they could easily get rapped or something?' thought Roxas. Suddenly he heard a giggle, he was shocked to find the Namine Willbond right in front of him.

"Hello there, Roxas." She said sweetly.

"How did you know my name?" asked Roxas a little freaked out.

"Your friends Axel, Demyx, Riku and Sora. They being dateing the other girls for a bit now and they always tell me everything about you." Namine told him.

"Oh…" said Roxas shortly. Suddenly Namine came right up close to Roxas' face and kissed him full on the lips! At first Roxas didn't know what to do, but the kiss pulled him in. he soon took contal of the kiss making Namine moan in delight, but soon they broke apart for air.

"Um… shouldn't we do this somewhere more privte?" asked Roxas. Namine lathed.

"Everyone has left, there is no-one here!" she pointed out. Roxas looked around and found that Namine was telling the truth, everyone inclueding his friends and the stage crew had gone leaveing the two alone.

"Whould you like to continue?" she asked Roxas slipping a hand up his top.

"Yeah. Let's." said Roxas. They began kissing again and went thought the whole night just being together…

Forever in each others arms in love…


End file.
